


Only Single Guy Around

by SeptiKatiplier



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiKatiplier/pseuds/SeptiKatiplier
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Mark has no one to kiss. Conveniently, Jack doesn't have anybody either. Midnight is fast approaching. Whatever shall these two single men with slight attraction to eachother ever do to get a New Year's kiss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally the first chapter of a fanfic I was writing that was supposed to be based on a song. Then it just kinda became it's own thing and evolved to the point where it had nothing to do with the song, so yeah. Enjoy!

Mark personally believed that the "no kiss at New Years Eve means a year of loneliness" superstition was a bunch of bullshit, but he didn't want to be that one guy who's only company was a drink… a non-alcoholic one at that. He scanned the crowd, but couldn't see anyone who wasn't paired up already. Matthias and Amanda… Bob and Mandy... Wade and Molly… Felix and Marzia… everyone here had a significant other to kiss.

He sadly sipped at his Coke. 1 minute until midnight. Mark was about to pull out his phone to distract himself from his own loneliness when out of nowhere, an energetic Irishman burst out of the crowd. His faded green hair was a mess and his eyes were dead set on Mark.

"Mark," he said frantically. "Do you, um, know anyone who's single around here? I don't have anyone to kiss!"

Mark shrugged. "Haha, I'm the only hottie with nobody around here, Jack. Sorry," he joked, halfheartedly chuckling.

The two single men awkwardly stood in silence for a moment, watching the countdown on the TV. Mark grimly sipped at his soda again, feeling sorry for himself and Jack.

He tried to ignore the pain of being so close in proximity to the very handsome Irishman, yet not being able to do anything for fear of rejection. The crowd on whatever live show was being broadcasted on television began to count with the timer.

15… 14… 13…

Jack ran his hands through his hair, looking around at all the couples around him that were lovingly exchanging meaningful looks. His desperation was clear on his face. And if Mark's eyes weren't lying to him, he could see a little fear too.

7… "Mark." Many voices around them joined in with the counting, but the red-head was too busy pondering what Jack was about to ramble about.

6… "Wh-" Mark couldn't even get one word out.

5… "I... I care about you... and I'd like to share this New Year's kiss, with, um…"

4… Jack was suddenly very close to him.

3… "I want to kiss you," he reiterated.

2… "I apologize in advance and give you permission to slap me afterwards."

1… There was little space between them now. Jack placed his hands on Mark's broad shoulders. He tilted his head, and it was obvious what would come next.

0\. Jack's pink lips pressed against his, and he began to ferociously kiss him as the people on TV cheered as the clock struck midnight.

Mark's brain short-circuited as the green-haired man's lips were suddenly mashed against his own. And hell… they really were as soft as they looked. He never knew kissing a guy could feel so right.

The cup Mark had been drinking from fell from his grasp. It noisily clattered against the floor, forgotten. He didn't care about it.

Mark let his arms reach around Jack, and grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. The smell of the Irishman's cologne intoxicated him, and the taste of the lips didn't fall far from perfection.

He felt Jack's delicate hands trail into his hair, the skilled fingers that he used to play video games with gently tugging at it in a strangely pleasurable way. 

Mark had never kissed a man before, but he was eternally grateful that he got to share that achievement with the first man he loved.

When Mark's lungs began to ache for air, they finally parted, panting with their faces tinted with red. Jack's beautiful eyes were carefully studying him.

"Your face is bright pink," Jack observed, his Irish accent suddenly so enchanting to the American.

"S-So's yours," he stuttered, an odd occurrence for him. Jack seemed to realize that he'd done something to Mark.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinkin' about how you'd feel…" Jack's eyes were full of guilt. He released Mark's hair immediately, but didn't back away. "I was worried I wouldn't get to kiss anyone! You were the first person I saw, and oh God... I was so selfish..."

"No…" Mark tried to say, but Jack was too busy blabbing about the kiss. "A-And you're not gay so that must've been fuckin' weird t'ye…"

"Seán." The man blushed harder at the mention of his real name. "W-Wow, I like it when you say m' name…" he muttered, a thought that was most likely supposed to be kept in his head.

"Um..." Jack's expression turned to one of horror. "Fuck, I said that out loud, didn't I?" He tried to step away, but Mark's grip held him firmly close.

"I like it when you say my name too," Mark said, though his brain screamed at him to shut up. Now he's gone and done it... Might as well continue.

"Your accent makes it sound cute. Pretty much anything sounds cute in your voice." Jack stiffened as Mark continued to aimlessly talk about him.

"I love your eyes too. They're ocean-colored. Pretty. Normally anything ocean-like would be horrifying, but…" Mark realized he was probably freaking Jack out.

"Sorry," he murmured, loosening his grip. "I'll let you go now."

To his surprise, Jack didn't instantly turn and flee. He grabbed Mark's forearms as if to make sure they wouldn't leave his sides.

"I don't want to go," he said quietly. "I want to stay...and be with you."

Mark sighed in relief. "Oh, good. If this went any other way, the awkwardness would probably kill me." Jack bit his lip.

"Hm… just uh, curious… am I good at kissing?" he asked, his voice shy and light.

"I don't know, I'll need a couple more kisses in order to determine that," Mark said, smiling flirtatiously. He was probably having too much fun with teasing Jack and making him blush. But hey, it was fucking adorable.

"Haha, already gave ya a free sample," Jack laughed. "I'll require payment for anything else."

Mark considered this for a moment. "Sure, if I take you out for breakfast tomorrow or something, will that be enough?" he offered, grabbing the opportunity to ask him on a date.

"Sure!" Jack grinned.

"Septicmark away!" chanted a drunken-sounding Swede from the kitchen.

"It's Septiplier," Mark corrected automatically. Jack suddenly flushed with embarrassment and covered his face, muttering something about the bathroom as he stumbled away.

Mark chuckled and went to go pour himself another drink to celebrate his New Year's kiss and his new potential relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've been fluff-tastic so far in my writing works. And to think I thought I enjoyed writing angsty emotional stuff.


End file.
